


Brohm

by LunarRaven07



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, brohm, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaven07/pseuds/LunarRaven07
Summary: Brohm one-shot with the prompt of “at birth, everyone has the date they will die tattooed on their arm. You were supposed to die yesterday”





	Brohm

Bryce's POV:

Staring at the tattoo on my arm I can't help but not understand how it can be possible. The word 'Yesterday' boldly standing out against my pale skin. My heart clenches as I continue to stare before I hear someone walk up to my room. Quickly I pull the sleeve of my shirt down as Ohm walks into through the door. 

"Bryce!" Ohm shouts smiling widely enveloping me in a hug. 

A smile forms on my face as I hug him back "Ohm! I didn't hear you come back" 

He laughs happily squeezing me tighter, before he released me "I figured." a pause "Hey, Bryce? Can we talk?" almost instantly his happy smile was replaced by a nervous one. 

Feeling worried I nodded my head "of course"

"Um..well.. you've been acting a bit off since last night Bryce. Did I do something?" Ohm asks grabbing my hand as he does so

Instant guilt floods through me as I look away, not knowing what to say. How can I tell my boyfriend that I'm supposed to be dead? That I was suppose to die yesterday? 

After a long period of silence Ohm sighs and moves to get up and leave. Fear runs through me as I grab his hand quickly before he could go. He looks back at me looking hurt "Bryce?" he says his voice wavering, clearly upset. 

That was all it took, any ability I had to control my emotions broke. Tears fell from my eyes and my breathing quickened. Letting go of Ohm's hand I curl in on myself, warping my arms around my legs. Shaking as I cry my heart out, not knowing what to do. Fearing what will happen now.

Ohm stood in shock for a few seconds, me never breaking like this in front of him before, until I gasp for air as I start to hyperventilate. He quickly pulls me into his arms whispering calm and loving words that I couldn't process. "Bryce? Bryce! You need to calm down, Bryce. I'm here. You're okay. Nothing's wrong. I won't leave, I promise. Just calm down for me okay? I'm right here, it's okay" the more he talked the more panicked he started to sound. 

Feeling more guilt for making him panic and become upset causing me to cry harder, but I attempt to calm myself. Feeling all my energy drain from my body at my emotional outburst. Yet after a few more minutes of listening to Ohm's voice I calm down enough to pull away from his embrace. Tears still fell as I looked into his eyes, seeing the clear worry in them. Looking away I shift enough to cause my sleeve to come up just enough to see the word written on it. 

Ohm looks down as I move, gasping in shock and fear at what was written. "B-Bryce?" he stuttered, his voice wavering as tears threaten to fall from his eyes as well. 

Taking a deep breath I look directly at him, forcing my own fear away, "I don't know, Ohm. I'm sorry.. I don't know what to do.. Ohm, what do I do?" 

Ohm traces the word on my skin, "yesterday?" he asks quietly, I just nod as he continues to speak "oh Bryce.. that's why you were.. why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't want you to worry.. if it was going to be my last day alive then I wanted it to be with you. But I didn't want you to look at me like I would be gone every second, waiting for it to happen." I say honestly, wiping away my tears with my other hand. 

He's silent for awhile before he looks at me "I love you so god damn much Bryce, I'm so happy you're still here"

"Even if it doesn't make sense and shouldn't be possible?" I couldn't help but ask. 

"Absolutely" he says pulling me back into his embrace, holding onto me tightly. Like if he let's go I won't be here anymore. 

Smiling sadly I just hold him just as tightly, if not tighter, thanking whatever or whoever gave me this extra time.


End file.
